In My Life
by j.couture1995
Summary: Julie had always loved The Beatles. They were her favorite band, and Paul McCartney was her favorite. When Julie goes to see them at a show, she wasn't prepared for her life to change forever.
1. Chapter 1

Tonight was the night. The night that my biggest dream would come true. I was going to see The Beatles live in concert. The very thought of it made my heart pound. Ever since The Beatles came to America I was instantly in love with them. Don't get me wrong, they are all gorgeous, but it's really the music that I'm in love with. Whenever I listen to their records, my heart just melts and chills run up and down my spine. I quickly fumbled over to my mirror to make sure I was looking my absolute best. My dark hair was naturally pin, and flipping up ever so slightly at the ends, framing my slender face. My bangs cut straight across my forehead just above my eyebrows, and curling under minimally. I had applied some light makeup, just enough to bring out my chocolate brown eyes. As my eyes wandered down my body, I began to smile at myself. I had just bought this new outfit today. It was a very short, sleeveless black dress with white outlines, that fell just above my mid thigh. I slipped on some black and white flats to complete the outfit. I couldn't help but smile, my ultimate dream was about to come true! Glancing at the clock, and seeing the time, I hurriedly grabbed my clutch, along with my ticket, and ran out the door.

When I arrived at the concert I was looking desperately for my best friend, Kim, who I was supposed to meet outside."Julie!" I heard someone yelling, over the mass of crazed teenage girls. My head snapped in the direction the yell came from and I instantly found Kim, waving her arms around, trying to get my attention. I tried pushing my way through the crowd of girls, almost getting killed in the process. I desperately held my fingers to my ears attempting to block out the piercing screams, I felt a hard tug on my arm, and I yelped in pain. I was suddenly right at Kim's side. "Julie, you must have hearing like a bat if you were able to hear me!" She yelled over the screaming. I just laughed and nodded, trying to speak would be useless if she couldn't hear me.

We patiently waited in line for what seemed like forever. I was still trying to grasp the fact that I was actually about to see The Beatles! I wonder what it would be like if I ever met them? No, that's silly, I'll probably never meet them in my entire life. I wonder if Paul is as sassy as everyone says...or if John is as funny as he seems in all of the interviews I've seen him in. My thoughts trailed aimlessly, my head spinning with questions I wondered about them. "Hello?! Earth to Julie!" I suddenly snapped out of my trance as Kim was screaming like an idiot in front of my face. I rolled my eyes at her and realized that we were the next in line to hand the officer our tickets. Kim and I squealed with excitement as the officer took our tickets and we headed inside. The room was huge! A thick, grey smoke was permeating the air, and everything was a bit cloudy as we tried to find the perfect spot. "JULIE!" Screamed Kim obnoxiously as she grabbed my hand and pulled us almost to the front of the stage. I don't even know how we managed to get this amazing spot with all of the other people around us.

Before too long, the lights began to dim, as everyone started screaming and cheering them on. Everyone began chanting "Beatles" over and over again, to make them come on stage. The anticipation began stirring in my stomach at the thought of seeing them in person. After all the years I watched them on the Ed Sullivan show, I was finally seeing them with my own eyes! I began feeling faint at the thought of it, I gripped Kim's hand, and she gripped mine back. We smiled at each other, knowing this was the happiest day of our lives.

All of a sudden, four young men in black suits ran out onto the stage. I looked around me, and I saw that everyone was screaming, some were crying, but I couldn't hear them. Everything felt so surreal. I returned my gaze to the stage and my breath caught in my throat. There they all were. I couldn't believe it. There was John, throwing his signature heart-throb smile to all the girls, George was tuning his guitar, Ringo was fiddling with his drumsticks, and then there was Paul. For a brief moment our gazes met, and my heart immediately stopped. I could have sworn I saw him gasp. He smiled at me, and I almost died. Paul McCartney, just smiled at me.

I couldn't believe it. My heart was just melting, and my knees began to give out. I though I would for sure drop to the floor any second. He was just so gorgeous, and he was **smiling** at me. I pinched my arm to check if I was dreaming. As my nails dig into skin, I almost yelped. Yup, definitely awake. He continued staring at me, and I couldn't catch my breath. Suddenly, as John was saying 'hello' to everyone, his gaze was torn away from me. My heart sank, a rush of sadness and emptiness washed over me.

As they began to play, all the girls were screaming and going nuts, while I just stood there; in awe. I so badly wanted to sing along to all of the songs they were playing, but I just couldn't manage to move. I felt like such an idiot! The man smiles at me and I suddenly lose it. I don't even know if he was intending to smile at _me_.

The concert continued, and they played my favorites; "Hard Day's Night", "Can't Buy Me Love", "Please Please Me", "Baby It's You", "I Wanna Hold Your Hand", "I Wanna Be Your Man", "I'm Happy Just To Dance With You", and "All My Loving". It was truly an amazing experience, being there, one I'll never forget. Even though I was a statue almost the entire time, it was the best experience I've ever had.

Right when I thought the concert was over, Paul approached the lead microphone. My heart started pounding, I was so in love with his angelic voice. As he started strumming his bass, I instantly knew what song it was.

_"I give her all my love_  
_That's all I do_  
_And if you saw my love_  
_You'd love her too_  
_I love her_

_She gives me everything_  
_And tenderly_  
_The kiss my lover brings_  
_She brings to me_  
_And I love her"_

I couldn't take my eyes off of him as he sung, his voice had chills running up and down my spine. Next thing I knew, he looked at me, again. My jaw dropped, and I caught him quickly smirk and wink at me. 'HOLY CRAP!' I thought to myself, I almost died. Right when I thought he was going to look away again, he didn't. He kept looking at me as he sung.

_A love like ours_  
_Could never die_  
_As long as I_  
_Have you near me_

_Bright are the stars that shine_  
_Dark is the sky_  
_I know this love of mine_  
_Will never die_  
_And I love her_

_Bright are the stars that shine_  
_Dark is the sky_  
_I know this love of mine_  
_Will never die_  
_And I love her"_

I almost cried with the final strum of his bass. He hadn't once looked away from me as he finished the song. A small tear trickled down my face as they bowed, and ran off stage. That was the single most amazing experience of my entire life.

As Kim and I began exiting the concert hall, I felt a strong pair of arms grasp me, and began tearing me away from the crowd.

"What the-" I nearly shouted, but a hand was placed over my mouth, and I was being tugged backwards. I tried kicking myself away from the man, but it was almost useless. His grip was too strong. I was beyond bewildered that no one had noticed this happening, and if anyone did, why they didn't attempt to save me?

I was suddenly pushed into a small room, and the door slammed shut behind me, the clicking sound of a lock quickly followed. The room was dimly lit, and there were only a few pieces of furniture; a couch and a few chairs, and a desk. I was puzzled as to why I was even in here. The realization of the fact that I was locked in here came flooding back as I ran over to the door, screaming at the top of my lungs, and banging on the door, pleading to be let out.

When no one came, I gave up. It was useless. I could only imagine what would happen to me. Some crazy psycho was probably going to come barging in here, and murder me. I tried to not panic as my breathing sped up rapidly, suddenly becoming quite terrified for my life. I was however, nowhere near ready for what _was_ about to happen.

The lock suddenly clicked again, and the door swung open, but was just as quickly shut again.

"Ello, love," A low, husky voice greeted in a sexy English accent, "I'd love to hear you screaming like that when I have my way with you." I gulped, this can't be happening.

The next thing I knew, a pair of soft, plump lips were crashing against mine. Paul McCartney was kissing me.


	2. Chapter 2

Paul McCartney was kissing me. My brain couldn't even register what was happening. His lips were like electricity, sending shocks throughout my body. My knees were becoming weak, I gripped onto him to steady myself, and prevent me from falling. My lips felt like they were on fire, the love that he put into that kiss just melted me. His arms snaked around my small frame, pulling me in close to him, dominating me. I couldn't help but let myself submit to him, give myself into him. I soon found myself kissing him back, and I don't even know why. Despite how much I 'loved him', I didn't even know him! His hand began creeping up my side, and that was when reality hit me. 'Paul McCartney is trying to get in my freaking pants!' My eyes snapped open, and my hands gave his chest a hard shove off of me. The moment our lips disconnected, I felt so empty. The look he gave me though, was almost hilarious. I was probably the first girl/woman to **ever** reject Paul McCartney. The very thought of that gave me this wonderful feeling of superiority. At the same time, I felt like an absolute lunatic. How could I have rejected Paul McCartney? The man of my freaking dreams! Either I was a total idiot, or I was a genius, but by the look on his face, I definitely wasn't a genius.

"Just who do you think you are?!" Paul demanded harshly. I was totally taken aback. Did he even realize what he was saying?

"Who do _I_ think I am? What about who do you think _you_ are? Just barging in here and trying to get into my pants?" His face just dropped. Realizing that he had actually just been denied. He looked furious, his adorable face turned beet red, as he began taking small steps closer to me. I backed away, terrified of what he was going to do. I bumped into a small table, and clutched it, bracing myself for what was about to happen.

"Do you realize that I have **never** in my life been rejected by a woman?" He asked daringly, as he got in my face. I turned from him, blushing horribly from the lack of distance between us. All I could do was nod 'yes', and avoid eye contact at all costs. A soft, tender, and also very manly hand caressed the side of my face, as he leaned in even closer, practically putting his lips on my ear. "That was probably the sexiest moment of my life." He whispered huskily. A shiver went down my entire body and I could swear my toes curled. Just the sound of his voice was nearly enough to drive me wild. He obviously noticed this because he chuckled lightly. "What's the matter love? Finding it hard to resist me?" I turned to him, my face totally red as a tomato, and all he did was wink at me.

"I uh, I'm sorry I rejected you Mr. McCartney..." I could have slapped myself. 'Mr. McCartney'? Really? What was I thinking?! He let out a loud laugh and backed away from me, giving me back my personal space.

"Call me Paul, love. Mr. McCartney is me father." He once again winked at me and my stomach instantly filled with butterflies.

"Right, Paul..." I corrected, "I'm sorry I denied you. It's just that, I don't know you, so how could I just give into you like that?" His beautiful brown puppy eyes widened in bewilderment. I could have died, his eyes were just so beautiful. The way they stared into mine, as if they were searching my soul.

"You know, that fact that you wouldn't do anything with me because you don't know me, makes me respect you entirely. Ya know, you're different from all of them other birds that are usually the ones throwing themselves at me, but no, you're different. What did you say your name was, love?" I couldn't help but blush. 'I wasn't like the other birds'. That gave me a sense of pride, for once I was different and someone _liked_ it.

"Uh, I'm Julie." I replied bashfully, trying to avoid him looking me in the eyes.

"Hm," he started, and gently placing his finger tips on my chin, redirecting my face, forcing me to look at him, "Julie..that's a beautiful name. And you should really look at people more often, I'm sure they would love to see your stunning eyes." He smiled genuinely. I swear I just died. What was even happening right now? I just went from almost being Paul's next affair to him calling me stunning! "I mean it Julie, you are really beautiful. And I would like to apologize, it's just something that usually happens after a show, ya know? I have one of my managers grab me a bird and the rest is history." He stated with a wink. He wouldn't remove his eyes from mine, just staring at me. His hand also hadn't removed itself from my face, and suddenly becoming aware of it, my few grew hot. He chuckled as he slowly moved in, his eyes fixating on my lips. I gulped, and my eyes slowly shut as my lips met his. I heard him take in a sharp breath, obviously shocked that I actually kissed him. As soon as our lips reconnected, the fiery passion sprung back to life. I just let myself melt into him as he wrapped his other arms around my waist, holding me tightly, lovingly. It was the sweetest most beautiful kiss, and I just let myself become one with him.

We pulled away, both of us breathless, as he searched my eyes, wondering what I could possibly be thinking. "Julie, you're an amazing kisser. Has anyone ever told you that?" He questioned in between small breaths. No, as a matter of fact. No one ever told me I was. I just shook my head, my pounding heart made it near impossible to utter a sound. He looked shocked honestly, as his eyes focused on my lips. "Julie?" He started.

"Hm?" I managed to say, as I watched him staring at me, my heart rate slowing down in anticipation. He slowly licked his lips, looked in my eyes, then back at my lips.

"I just feel like I need to kiss you again.." And his lips were immediately back on mine. I gasped as he embraced me, his lips fitting against mine so perfectly. He lifted me up and set me on the table I was leaning against, I instinctively wrapped my legs around him, he sighed into the kiss, trying to deepen it. I felt myself pulling away, as much as it killed.

"Paul.." I sighed. He only took it as a good sign, and began kissing my neck, searching for the perfect spot. It didn't take him long to find it, I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck, preventing him from moving as he devoured my sweet spot, sending chills all over my body. "Paul, please stop.." I muttered. He pulled away only enough so he could look me in the eyes. He had a puzzled look on his face, like he was being rejected again. I hated the thought of saying no to him, and then leaving, to never see him again. "Paul, I want this, believe me I do, but I just can't. I just wish that what is happening would actually _mean something_ to you, and not just be another affair." I said sadly. I knew though that I would never be anything more to him than just that, another affair; or the girl who denied him.

"Come with me Julie." He said seriously. I stared at him, in total shock.

"What?" I asked. My brain couldn't even comprehend what he had just said.

"Come with me." He repeated. My eyes searched his, trying to find a hint of him joking, or not being serious, but he was completely serious, and that almost terrified me.

"Where?" I asked, scared to know his answer.

"With me and the band of course!" He exclaimed. He obviously wasn't even thinking. How _practical_ was it that I could just get up and leave my life to go with him? I just met him!

"Paul, do you even-" His hand immediately went up to my mouth, preventing me from speaking.

"Yes, I know how crazy it sounds, and I don't care! I want you to come on tour with me and my band! I'm pleading you to, in fact!" He was being completely genuine, and that was terrifying me. Could I honestly just get up and leave my life to go with him? The different scenarios played over and over in my head; what if I go with them? It could possibly be the best experience of my life! But what about what I would be leaving behind? But what if I don't go? I could regret it someday! Right before Paul could say anything else I quickly looked him in the eyes, making him stop talking, and searched my eyes for an answer.

"I'll go."


	3. Chapter 3

*Quick note* Throughout this chapter and the rest of the story, I will start including multiple points of views. Enjoy the chapter :)

**Paul's P.O.V.**

"Come with me Julie." The words rolled off my tongue so easily, as if it were no big deal. I didn't even register what I had actually just said. I searched her eyes, longing for a sign of emotion. All she did was stare at me, naturally.

"What?" She questioned. I knew it was crazy. Absolutely crazy but I didn't even care. I didn't care that I had literally just met this girl, I was completely infatuated by her. Her dark brown eyes were just so welcoming, and I couldn't help but stare into them. And her lips, oh gosh, her luscious, soft lips were like _candy. _I couldn't get enough of them. I snapped myself back into reality. Me and the band! She had to come with me and the band! I needed to have her, and if the only way she would have me is if she got to know me, then I would need to have her come with me!

"Come with me." I said again, trying to make myself seem clear. Her eyes scanned me, trying to detect if I were joking or being serious. I just watched her, trying to show her I was serious, and I could see that it scared her. But oh, how it melted my heart! I had to have her!

"Where?" Was all she could say. I felt myself light up as I anticipated the thought of her actually coming with us. I didn't care how crazy it sounded. I hadn't even thought about how she would handle it, or what kind of things she could possibly have going on in her life. But I knew that if I didn't at least try, I would regret it.

"With me and the band of course!" I shouted happily, throwing my arms in the air. She stared at me as if I were looney, I almost laughed at how crazy it seemed.

"Paul, do you even-" I cut her off. I couldn't let her think about it. That was one thing that even I was surprised with myself about; being spontaneous. I'm by no means a spontaneous person, and need everything planned. But this was the exception.

"Yes, I know how crazy it sounds, and I don't even care! I want you to come on tour with me and my band! I'm pleading you to, in fact!" I studied her eyes carefully, trying to figure her out. I could tell she was carefully weighing her options, should she stay here, or come with me? If I were a girl, I would definitely go with me! I almost laughed at my pathetic cockiness. I just wanted to plead with her, convince her that she should come with me. It was as if she could tell I was about to say something. She stared into my eyes, and I held my breath, preparing myself for what would happen.

"I'll go." Was all she spoke. My eyes widened in disbelief, I didn't _actually_ think she would go.

"What?" I questioned. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around my neck casually, bringing me closer to her.

"I said I'd go. Isn't that what you wanted, Mr. McCartney?" She replied with a wink. My breath caught in my throat and I almost forgot how to breathe. What was this girl doing to me?

"I uh-" I started, but her fingers instantly found my mouth and prevented me from speaking. A small whimper escaped my lips at the touch of her fingers; her incredibly soft fingers against my lips. My eyes slightly rolled back as they slowly shut and she chuckled. Seizing the opportunity of me not looking, she quickly replaced her fingers with her lips and placed a sweet, delicate peck on my lips. Right before I could even register that she was kissing me, she quickly pulled away.

"Well?" She asked stubbornly, but with a devilish grin.

"Well..what?" I asked, clearly confused.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" She emphasized 'friends' and I didn't have to ask twice. In fact, I hadn't even thought about introducing her to the mates..or what they would even think of her. I simply nodded, and led her out of the small room, holding her hand loosely. As I guided her down the narrow hallway towards the dressing room, her fingers subtly intertwined with mine. My heart beat erratically at her touch, chills spreading throughout my body.

We stopped just before the door that read '**The Beatles**'. I turned to her, looking her up and down, slightly concerned at what would happen when I brought her in.

"Julie, I ought to warn you ahead of time of the guys..." I started, concern obviously showing in my tone.

"Warn me about what?" She wondered, cocking her head slightly to the side. I almost whimpered she was just too cute, and I couldn't stand it.

"Well, obviously this isn't something that they are anticipating, and I don't know how they will act." I said sincerely. 'Also I don't want them getting jealous over her, especially John.' I thought to myself. John was well known for being bloody jealous over the girls I was with. Seeing how I was the 'pretty' Beatle, it seemed like I got almost as many girls, if not more, than how many John got; and he hated it. He hated the thought of me being better than him. John had to always be the dominant one in power, he had to be the best at everything. I was petrified at the thought of John being jealous over me because of Julie. Perhaps this would be a good lesson for John to learn; that he can't always be better than everyone else, and that we should all be equals.

"There's no need to worry, I'm sure it'll be fine. I mean, I'm sure stranger things have happened." She replied with a chuckle. I admired how calm and cool she was about the situation, but I'm sure she was scared also. I nodded, not entirely knowing what would be appropriate to say back. I held her hand tightly, possessively, as I opened the door, making sure I went in before her. As I stepped inside, all eyes fell on me. John was lying on the couch, his feet kicked up, as he read a magazine, George was slouching in an arm chair, fiddling with his guitar, and Ringo was on a couch opposite of where John was, reading a book. But as soon as I stepped in, they all stared at me. John giving me that signature devilish smirk.

"Aye Paulie, how was the shag?" He asked with a wink. I forced down the small lump that had formed in my throat, and my palms began getting hot and clammy.

"Yea Paul McCharmly, how was the talent?" George added to John's remark, also winking. I swallowed hard again, still keeping Julie behind me, protectively.

"Well, funny you should mention that..." I said as I slowly stepped inside, bringing Julie into view. I kept my eyes firmly on John as they saw her. My blood boiled as he grinned at the sight of her. I slowly dropped her hand from mine, but pulled her closer to me. John quickly got up, approaching us. I almost growled as he headed towards Julie. I could have slapped the disgusting look of amusement off his bloody face. He approached Julie, standing mere inches in front of her, shoving his face right in front of hers.

"Well well well, look what we 'ave 'ere." He said coyly. I could have punched him in the face. The look he gave her made me want to murder him. I could tell he was jealous, but interested. There was no way John Lennon was taking her from me, and I personally would make sure of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**John's P.O.V.**

As soon as Paul walked in, I could tell that something was up. Some was just different about him. "Aye Paulie, how was the shag?" I asked winking at him. He blushed a fierce shade of red at the question. I loved embarrassing him. He looked nervous, he was beginning to get antsy, fidgety, and like he felt very uncomfortable.

"Yea Paul McCharmly, how was the talent?" Harrison added. I rolled my eyes, he always had to prove himself to me, and act like me. It was a real drag having a younger man in the group. I pitied him at the same time though, no else really understood him. Sure we tried, especially Paul.

"Well, funny you should mention that..." Paul began, slowly stepping through the doorway. There was a girl behind him. A very young, innocent looking girl. I grinned mischievously, as I swung out my feet from the couch to plant them on the floor and approached them excitedly. I stopped myself right in front of her, getting in her face, making her feel as uncomfortable as possible. I had to admit though, she was beautiful. Her big eyes that resembled Paul's longing, doe eyes were staring at me, very unamused, and almost a little frightened. My eyes traveled over her face, examining her, as Paul put an arm around her protectively. I chuckled internally as my eyes fell on her lips. My mouth watered at the sight of her beautiful, delectable, full lips. I snapped myself out of my trance and resumed my gaze at her eyes. I straightened me posture, stepping back slightly to give her breathing room.

"Well well well, look what we 'ave 'ere." I said smugly. I knew this would send Paul off his rocker with rage, and the thought made me giddy with joy. I cocked my head to the side, looking at Paul. "What's the matter Paulie? You look a bit upset. Are you alright dearie?" I asked daringly, testing his limits. I couldn't help but smile more at how furious he was getting.

"Sod off, Lennon." Paul replied, practically through his teeth. I smirked, well pleased with myself. Behind me, George and Ringo approached, obviously curious.

"Ello, madam." Ringo said with a slight curtsey. I scoffed, what a poof. The girl smiled as she held out her hand to Ringo, he took it and she curtsied also.

"Bonjour monsieur." She replied. My heart fluttered at the sound of her voice. George slowly moved me out of the way so he could see her also.

"Ello, dahlin'." He said with a wink. Typical George. I rolled my eyes at his smugness. He always knew just what to do to get girls crazy for him. The girl smiled and hid her face, trying to hide her very obvious blush. I glanced over at Paul, he was masking his anger with a subtle smile, trying to look happy. But I could see right through him. He wasn't anticipating this much attention, but what did he honestly expect?

"So, what did you say your name was, again?" I asked her sarcastically, trying to seem like a jerk.

"Oh, I'm Julie." She replied sheepishly. My pulse fluttered. 'Julie', such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

After a few minutes George and Ringo backed off a bit, and Paul and the girl were sitting awkwardly on the couch. She looked like she didn't belong. This was our turf, not hers! George and Ringo were in the kitchen, getting some food, leaving me, Paul, and Julie by ourselves. I went over to the couch and plopped myself down next to Julie. I held my gaze with Paul though, as he sent me a dirty look.

"So, Julie, how old are you?" I asked sincerely. She must have understood exactly what I was getting at because she scoffed, obviously insulted, I held back a snicker.

"For your information, John Lennon, I'm 22 years old!" She said roughly folding her arms across her chest. I leaned forward a bit so I could see Paul.

"Well," I began smugly, "at least she's legal." I winked devilishly at him as I arose and left the room. Behind me, I could hear Paul going on about how he 'couldn't stand me, how I was such a jerk, and blah blah blah'. I didn't care honestly. I was actually pretty infuriated with him. The nerve of him to bring a girl here. Sure, I was married, but I left her at home, where she belonged. Girls aren't meant to go on tour with us. Just a quick shag, and then it's over and done with. No feelings attached, nothing.

Then again, Paul always was the hopeless romantic. Although he has been with a lot of birds, he says he feels guilty sometimes for the way he treats them. He just better wait until I get the chance to talk to him later.

By now, we were back at the hotel. Brian was pretty pissed about the whole Julie thing at first, but Paul eventually won him over. Of course, that poof gets everything he wants. It was beginning to get late, and of course Paul was having to figure out the sleeping arrangements. Even though we had money, we were some how unable to afford hotel rooms with more than two beds in them. It had always been the unspoken agreement that Paul and I would share a bed, and George and Ringo would share. It wasn't a big deal, but it was just always what happened.

So naturally, I expected to still be sleeping in my bed. I had just stripped myself of the bloody suit, except my underwear and had crawled into the bed. I could just barely make out some voices outside the door, and it sounded like Paul and Julie.

A soft knock came to the door, and I groaned internally. We had been up all day today, doing nothing but travelling and playing. I was bloody exhausted! I just wanted to sleep! I threw the blankets off my head to see who had just entered the room, and sure enough, there was Paul, standing by the bed.

"Hey John, I was wondering if you would mind sleeping on the couch? Because you know, I don't want to make Julie sleep there." I rolled my eyes, why didn't I see this coming?

"Paul, I'm bloody exhausted, and don't plan on moving. So, how about you just sleep on the bloody couch, and Julie can sleep 'ere with me?" I suggested coyly. Paul raised an eyebrow at me, obviously not amused. He stood there, with his arms folded tightly, waiting for me to move, but I wasn't about to.

"John, just move already, I can't have Julie sleepin' on the bloody couch! That's so rude!" Paul yelled, rather loudly, and defensively. I chuckled at Paul, not taking him seriously at all. All of a sudden, Julie walked in. My head snapped up to her and I felt a pounding in my chest.

"I heard you guys yelling..and well, I don't want to be a bother. I don't mind sleeping on the couch. And besides, I would hate to take John's spot in the bed." Julie chimed in nervously. A huge smile spread across my face. _Yes! At least this girl knows what she's talking about!_ I thought to myself. I looked over at Paul again and could see his anger building.

"At least ye picked a smart one, Paulie." I teased, sticking my tongue out at him. I could practically see the steam shooting out of his ears, and his face was redder than a tomato. He stomped off, away from me and left, to talk to Julie. I honestly couldn't have cared less, so I settled back down and pulled up the covers, trying to get comfortable.

I was just about to fall asleep when someone entered the room again. I didn't bother looking up, I already knew it was Paul. I could distinctly hear the rustling of clothing, a belt becoming undone and clothes falling to the floor. He peeled back the blankets next to me and crawled into bed, not saying a word. I turned around so I could face him and I couldn't help but smile at him. "So, decided to join me then, eh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Shut it, Lennon. She said herself she didn't feel comfortable enough sleeping in the same bed as me anyways, so shove off." Paul replied angrily, adjusting himself, trying to get comfortable.

"Awwh, poor Paulie won't be getting any, then?" I pouted a lip at him teasingly and he just pushed my face away from his. I turned the opposite way, laughing to myself lightly. Maybe having this girl around wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
